Reflective cloth, also called as reflection cloth and regression reflection fabric, is characterized in that glass beads are applied to a fabric, and by applying the optical principle that light is regressed after refracted and reflected in the glass beads, most of the reflective light could return to the light source direction by following the incident light direction, and the reflective cloth is widely applied to the fields of traffic safety devices, uniforms, working suits, pasting films, protective suits and the like that are closely related to the life and property safety of humans. Such reflective material is made by an advanced process of processing after focusing, through using a regression reflection principle of the high-refractive index glass beads. It can reflect distant direct light back to a light emitting place, and has decent retroreflection optical performance in both the daytime and the night, and especially can realize a high visibility like that of daytime at night. By using the safety suits made of such reflective cloth with high visibility, a wearer can be easily found no matter in a distant place or under the condition of interference of backlight or scattering light, and the problem of “seeing” and “be seen” at night is smoothly solved due to emergence of the reflective material.
However, the traditional civil reflective material is single in color, only appears in grey and reflects light with a whole surface, does not have air permeability and sweat absorbing functions and can only be applied as a clothing design accessory. Therefore, it is of great value that a novel fancy reflective cloth product emerges, which has a reflection alarm function, and is novel in style, having various patterns and colors and can be directly used as a clothing fabric and processed into clothing.